The present invention refers to a field in gas cleaning, which concerns separating liquid droplets and dust from a gas. The gas can be e.g. compressed air and the liquid can be water. For cleaning of gas, cyclone separators are generally employed. The principle of cyclone separators is tested. Gas is conducted to a cyclone chamber and caused to flow at high speed in the chamber. Dust and liquid droplets in the gas are deposited on the wall of the chamber along which they flow down to a collecting vessel. The vessel is emptied either automatically or manually. The gas is discharged through a filter.
In practice, the gas inlet of a small cyclone separator is directed substantially axially to the cyclone chamber. In a lower portion of the cyclone chamber, above the collecting vessel, the gas is caused to turn abruptly, the gas being discharged through an outlet portion which is fitted with a filter and arranged centrally in the chamber, while dust and liquid droplets impinge on a plate. The dust and the droplets drip from the plate and the wall and, finally, down into the collecting vessel which can be equipped with a drain outlet.
The inlet of a large cyclone separator, the height of which can be some ten metres, is directed in a substantially tangential manner. The gas inlet extends along a minor, upper part of the height of the cyclone chamber. Gas flows helically down in the chamber, while dust and liquid droplets are deposited on the wall of the cyclone chamber.